Safe
by Antoinette95
Summary: "On Hallow's Eve the chosen three must divide or stand in unity. A bond to be broken, another preserved, to dispell Misery's wrath from the world. " Au- assuming that the heroes defeated Gaea and everyone is still alive. Percy, Nico, Jason, and Rachel must embark on a perilous journey, chasing an ancient foe that simply can't be destroyed. Rachel and Jason are ONLY friends!
1. Rachel

_The winds and lightening twisted across the cloudless sky, dancing a furious tango. A deep rumble echoed through the Earth, a mournful lament that froze the bone to the marrow. The vast and dark seas beat against the weathered cliff, roaring in pain. Alone, each was frightening, yet together they sang in quiet harmony. Together there seemed to be a balance unseen by mortal eyes, a natural tune to the world. _

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare took in a deep breath, blinking the salt water from her eyes. She drew her robe tighter around her body, her flaming red hair whipping around her head wildly. Her piercing green eyes scanned the night for…well she wasn't sure what she was looking for. She wasn't even sure where she was, but she knew it was important and that she was safe. She took a cautious step forward, the warm sand squishing between her toes. It felt good and helped to calm her nerves. Her heart was dancing in her chest, but she couldn't place her anxiety. _

_She had come to accept that she was not a normal girl a long time ago. She wasn't a half-blood like her friends, but she wasn't completely mortal either. Somehow, Rachel had managed to harbor the spirit of Delphi within her own body, giving her the power of prophecy. She enjoyed it, the ability to be useful to Percy and the others, but these were the things she hated. Sometimes she felt so out of control of her body and mind; she hated not knowing what she was doing or where she was. Like now, she just had a feeling it was right, but that didn't make it any better. _

_She stopped at the edge of the beach and scanned the horizon. The waves calmed and gently lapped at her ankles. Rachel smiled, looking into the dark depths. She could see Percy smiling brightly up at her and then the image shifted, showing him deep in slumber. She felt her chest swell looking at him. While she didn't feel romantically for him, she still loved him in a protective sister kind of way. The boy had been through Hell, literally, and seldom found peaceful sleep. It pained her sometimes to see the circles under his eyes, but she knew better than to address them. _

_A flash of light caught her eye and Rachel tilted her head towards the sky. The winds had ceased some, though lightening still streaked across the clouds. She could see Jason, leaning against his headboard reading from an old book, his brows scrunched together in concentration. Her lips stretched wider than the Cheshire cat and she chuckled. The ex-Roman had been beating himself to try and "learn" to be "Greek" ever since defeating Gaea. His blonde hair hung loosely and unruly around his angular face. The light danced in his blue eyes, the shadows dancing across the planes of his well muscled chest. Rachel felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment. Jason was certainly handsome, a great temptation to any girl, but she knew in her gut there weren't any romantic feelings there. _

_She shook her head and turned away from the scene bashfully. She hated being able to see the demigods during their most private moments; it made her feel like a spy. She heard muttering behind her and turned slowly. The sand had begun to sink in, opening up into the Hades cabin. Her gut clenched. The darkness did nothing to obscure her vision of the sleeping boy. His obsidian black hair hung in his face; his chest rose and fell gently; his pale hands clenched the bed sheets tightly as if anchoring him to the world. His lips were muttering around a word, one she'd heard time and time again. "Percy…" he crooned softly. Rachel was accustomed to this particular scene, considering she tuned into it nightly. She hated to pry, but Percy had made her promise to watch over the quiet child of Hades, and she had complied. Nico Di Angelo kept to himself and appeared to recoil from affection, but she knew the truth-she always knew. The boy was scared to get close to anyone, especially Percy Jackson. His affections were strong, but he was scared of rejection. Percy was with Annabeth, but Rachel could see that what had once been there was gone. Whether Percy admitted it or not, he was attracted to Nico as well. She wasn't sure what to do, and honestly didn't want to interfere, but her instincts told her that the time was nearly at hand. _

_Rachel snapped to attention, her nerves on high alert. The sea had stilled as if frozen, the Earth was eerily silent, and not a cloud dotted the sky. The sand was still warm beneath her feet, but her skin felt as if she'd been standing naked on ice. Her heart hammered against her ribcage and she glanced around. Something was approaching quickly from the east. She squinted, trying to make out the form. As her visitor drew closer she realized it was a woman. Her alabaster skin was flawless and seemed to glow, giving it a slight bronze tint; her thick raven hair whipped around her as she glided across the sand towards her; her eyes danced between colors, never settling on one specific shade; her blood red lips were set in a small smirk. Rachel gulped, feeling the power wash over her._

"_Hecate." she whispered when the goddess paused before her. The woman's smiled only widened and took a quick bow._

"_Hello Rachel Dare. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." Her voice was as soft as velvet, yet sharp as daggers. It took all of her self control and then some not to turn and run. Hazel had described her ordeal with the goddess of magic and Rachel was not keen to experience one herself. But something bothered her about this meeting. The gods had never spoken to her or acknowledged her existence. Why was she here? _

_She startled and jumped when the witch gently cupped her cheek. Her flickering eyes bore into Rachel's. "I know you do not trust me," she whispered shrewdly, "but I am here to warn you. It is not a coincidence that you are here surrounded by the most powerful demigods alive. These are the sons of the strongest gods of Olympus. They have overcome a great enemy, but along the way they acquired even more deadly, ancient ones. They are in danger."_

_Rachel swallowed thickly, staring into the beautiful face. "In danger from whom? Why are you telling me this? The gods don't interfere." _

_Hecate smiled and dropped her hand. "Because dear child, if we had waited for the prophecy it would have been too late. At least now it will hasten and come to you. As for their enemy, I cannot tell you. Just be warned that the fates of these demigods are now in your hands. I am the goddess of choices, and you must make yours." _

_The goddess turned and began to walk away. Rachel panicked and reached out. She grasped her sleeve tightly in her fist. Hecate faced her, an elegant eyebrow raised. Rachel looked down, never feeling so small in all her life. "What choices are you talking about?" _

_Hecate tilted her head. "My dear, you already know. You have felt it clearly and I'm sure you understand. You can either choose to act or remain oblivious, but know this: one path can save them and the other will destroy them. A bond must be broken and another preserved. It's up to you how to proceed. Goodbye Rachel Elizabeth Dare." _

_Before she could respond, Hecate disappeared in a flash of light. Rachel gasped, her lungs expanding again. The sea, sky, and ground seemed to continue their harmonious song as if they had not been interrupted. She sunk to her knees and swallowed. Her chest suddenly felt heavy and tears leaked out of her eyes. She had never felt the magic of a god before, and it was too great for her to handle. She knew if had it not been for the spirit of Delphi residing within her, her mortal body would have withered away to nothing. Hecate was dangerous and had given her an ultimatum. She knew what had to be done. She just didn't know if she could do it. Oh gods what had she gotten in to?_

* * *

Rachel's eyes snapped open. Outside the sun was just kissing the horizon, the world outside just waking. She looked at the clock and sighed heavily. It was only six in the morning and she knew she would not be sleeping anytime soon. Her head hurt, but Rachel knew that was just the aftermath of a stressful dream. A good jog and light breakfast would help her.

She slipped out of her bed and changed into loose fitting jogging pants and her orange camp half-blood t-shirt. She slipped into her sneakers and brushed her hair up into a ponytail. She paused to gaze at herself in the mirror. She had changed in the few years since she'd met Percy Jackson. Her face had lost some of its roundness, her cheekbones more definite. Her lips were fuller and more pink, her eyes more intelligent and striking. Her body certainly had more curves, and her hair fell to her waist. She was more woman now than a young girl. Rachel sighed and turned away from the mirror. She had never been just a girl.

She slipped out of her room and padded quietly down the stairs. Her quarters were set away from the other campers, much to her annoyance. Chiron assured her it was just protocol and for her protection. She wasn't a half-blood and it would be dangerous for her to be caught in their mischief. It bothered her more than she let on. She was not a fragile piece of glass to be kept hidden and observed. She was human and wanted to touch and feel like her friends. It was bad enough when her own father tried to shelter her from the world, she didn't need Chiron to do the same.

A few campers were out and about, but the camp was mostly quiet. Rachel waved to a group from the Ares cabin. They offered small grins and waved before continuing their quarrel. The campers went out their way to be kind to her, even if they would squabble with each other. Rachel wasn't sure if it was because of her mortality or that Delphi lived inside of her. Percy had once joked that it was because she had good aim with hairbrushes and they were terrified of her accuracy. He'd received a punch for that. She honestly didn't care why, as long as they were kind. It was hard being the outsider, the freak.

She started off at a leisurely pace, pushing only just enough to feel the burn in her thighs. Rachel wasn't a health nut or anything, but she found peace in a morning run. It seemed to cleanse her body and mind in ways that nothing else could. For once she was able to divert her energy and nerves into something else besides prophecies that could possibly kill her friends. She sucked in a deep breath and pumped her arms slightly faster. A few more campers had awoken and began their daily chores or headed to breakfast. Some waved and called out to her, but none joined her. That was fine, it was better when she was alone.

The Athena cabin came into view. Annabeth stepped out, closing the door behind her. Her curly blonde hair was braided back into a sensible ponytail. She wore her camp shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her storm gray eyes swept over her and she offered a small smile. Rachel returned the gesture and hurried along. As soon as she cleared the cabin her smile slipped away. Her thoughts returned to her dream, to what Hecate had said. Guilt pooled in her gut for what she must do. Her relationship with Annabeth was professional at best; they were far from being friends. She knew the blonde was still slightly jealous of her and was not pleased that the mortal was allowed to remain at camp, even though she'd gotten the guy. She saw the flash of annoyance in her eyes every time she was around them. Honestly, Rachel could do without the possessive teenage drama, but now she'd be right in the middle of it.

She paused to catch her breath and stretch. The sun had finally risen to the point where it cast warm rays over the camp. Raucous laughter swelled over the little valley from the pavilion. A girl, probably from Aphrodite cabin, shrieked in outrage. Rachel smiled at their antics. She could have told the poor thing that instead of watching out for Ares cabin she should have been watching Hermes. Oh well. More campers drifted by, some acknowledging her presence while others gave her a wide berth. She shrugged it off quite easily; some people didn't know how to handle someone as awesome as her.

Rachel wasn't worried about them however. Her sharp eyes landed on the three houses that had stood empty for years and years. The houses of the Big Three were now well kept and very much lived in. Jason stood just outside his door, running a hand through his blonde locks. Her cheeks heated as she recalled her embarrassing spying earlier. _Oh stop it, you didn't mean to_. He turned towards her and flashed his brilliant smile. She couldn't help but return it. _Damn him._ He approached and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Rach." He hugged her tightly until she pushed him off. She shot him a dark glare.

"I've told you at least 100 times not to call me that." She pouted slightly and began making her way towards the Hades cabin.

Jason laughed and jogged to catch up to her. "I only counted 99, but we'll go with whatever you say Ms. Eye-of-the-Future."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think it must be broken because I swear I saw you getting licked to death by Ms. O'Leary."

"Harsh. Can I get a more dignified death?" he asked as they reached the door. He leaned against the wall, his blue eyes studying her.

She snorted and knocked on the door. "Doesn't work that way Blondie." She laughed at his scowl and knocked again.

From behind the door they could hear shuffling and banging before the door was thrown open. Nico stood there in only pajama pants and black slippers. He rubbed at his chocolate eyes blearily, while mumbling under his breath. Rachel couldn't help but admire his budding physique. Saving the world certainly had its perks. His pale chest had started to take on a more chiseled look, abs growing in perfectly. His face was losing much of its babyish roundness; his jaw looked firmer as well. His arms were nicely toned, and if he wasn't wearing pants Rachel was sure his legs would be too.

Jason nudged her in the side, his shit eating grin making her blush furiously. He waggled his eyebrows and she mentally cursed him into oblivion. Nico did not seem amused. "Any particular reason you dickheads are banging on my door this early?" They had to suppress a laugh. While the son of Hades was normally scary and formidable, he was adorable when he just woke up. To prove their point, he stretched and yawned before his lips pouted. He blinked up at them through his long black lashes.

"Dude it's time to head down for breakfast. Don't wanna hit sword fighting on an empty stomach do you?" Jason nodded towards the pavilion.

"Do I get to use you as a target?" he griped, smirking. Jason feigned hurt. The two began to bicker and Rachel tuned them out. She felt something flutter by her and she turned towards Percy's cabin. She frowned. He was normally awake before Annabeth, and he hadn't passed her on the trail. A knot formed in her gut and she took a hesitant step towards his cabin. Instantly her knees buckled and she found herself on her side gasping for breath. Cold hands grabbed her, and sluggish voices called her name. But all Rachel could see was a shadow slipping into the walls of Percy's cabin.

Jason pulled her into a sitting position and forced her to look at him. "Rachel what's wrong? Is it a prophecy?"

Nico was peering at her over Jason's shoulders, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. She looked directly at him and forced herself to speak. "Percy…"

* * *

**Hey people! This isn't my first tango with fan fictions, but it is my first for Percy Jackson. I really hope you enjoy it. It will be a slow burn, but totally worth the read. Leave reviews and let me know what you think so I know whether or not to continue. :) **


	2. Prophecy

"Percy…" she sputtered, clutching at her abdomen. Rachel groaned, but held Nico's panic stricken brown eyes. His pale hands grasped his stygian iron sword tightly. A shadow flickered across his face, but he hesitated to leave. Jason tensed and shot him a quick look before focusing on Rachel again. Nico drew his sword and headed towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Are you able to walk?" Jason asked tightly, his eyes following the younger teen. Rachel nodded and staggered to her feet. Her skin felt feverish and sweat was pooling on her brow. Her chest felt as if it was constricting and her head swam dangerously. Yet, despite her ailments, she was able to take a steady step forward, quickly following Nico.

There was power, a dark and foreboding aura radiating from Percy's cabin. It clung to the walls and seeped from under cracks in the windows and door. The cabin itself seemed to have been plunged in shadows, as if the sunlight could not penetrate it. Rachel was certain that was the result of whatever she saw entering his cabin. She swallowed thickly, the hairs on her neck standing on end. Looking beside her, she saw that Jason wasn't fairing too well either. His face was darker, eyes seemingly sunken in. The only one seemingly unaffected seemed to be Nico. The boy was almost there, his weapon at the ready.

Rachel grabbed Jason's hand tightly in hers, hastening to catch up. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and quickened his steps. As they drew nearer, it became harder to take each step, as if there was a barrier of some sort. In her head, she could here Hecate's voice, could see her shrewd smirk. _Come on Rachel Elizabeth Dare; show me what you've got. _She shivered, remembering the feel of the witch's power and how similar yet different it felt to this. Jason stopped suddenly and Rachel almost crashed into Nico's back.

Jason drew his sword and stepped lightly in front of her, shielding her from a foe she couldn't see. Before them was a dark veil. It rippled like water and seemed to be suspended from the sky itself. The fabric seemed to twitch, faces swimming in the little waves. Voices whispered and the longer she listened the clearer their words became. The high pitched tingling of crying children, the mournful sobs of women, the broken cries of men echoed around them. A chill settled, raising goose bumps on her arms. A thick cloud of mist snaked from under the great veil and across the grass towards them.

"What is this?" she squeaked. Rachel unconsciously clung to the back of Jason's shirt, eyeing the white fog.

Nico jumped as if awoken and pushed them back further. "Don't let it touch you!" His voice wavered with fear, his skin suddenly and impossibly paler than before. He stood between them and the mist, his sword raised.

Rachel felt herself trembling and sank to her knees. Nausea rolled through her stomach, her head swimming. She could feel that presence, that dark power, increasing rapidly. Jason dropped beside her, his face etched with worry. _I'm not the one you should be worried about. _"We have to hurry. Whatever is behind this is getting stronger, and I think I know how." Her voice sounded off, huskier and labored. Jason's eyes widened in understanding. He stood and faced Nico.

"How do we get through this?" he asked, stepping up beside the son of Hades. The demigod bit his lip, his brown eyes unsure.

"Hazel said that we could control the Mist, but I haven't learned how to do it. But this isn't normal Mist, it's a more dangerous variety." Nico stepped forward and immediately jumped back. The fog had wrapped around his leg, leaving behind tattered cloth. Rachel struggled to stand, feeling worse by the minute.

"There has to be another way through this." Her mind raced, going over the tons she'd learned in the past few years. This was some kind of monster, a shadow demon of some sort. How did one battle a creature like this? And one that could manipulate the mist to boot! _Can you not see through the Mist my dear? Are you not a manipulator yourself? _Hecate's velvety voice cooed in her ear. _You're not helping,_ Rachel snapped, _why not give me something useful?! _She watched helplessly as the boys struggled to approach without being touched. At this rate they wouldn't be in time to save Percy, and that power was beginning to sky rocket. She was surprised Nico couldn't feel his life slipping away. _Use the boy child. He is a manipulator of shadow and you the Mist. _

"Nico, you have to shadow travel!" she yelled without thinking. The boys stared at her confusedly. Rachel rolled her eyes and latched on to both of them. "C'mon we have to hurry. Transport us, what are you waiting for?!"

Nico's expression was unreadable, but she didn't care. Percy's life was in danger at the moment; he could deal with his authority issue later. Jason quickly stowed his sword away and tucked Rachel closer into his side, his arm wounding around her waist. They looked at the son of Hades expectantly. He nodded and closed his eyes. At first nothing happened, and then pitch black shadows rose from the ground and seemed to swallow them. Rachel squeaked, her vision torn from her. Her body felt weightless and fractured, her thoughts scattered. She could faintly feel Jason and Nico clutching on to her desperately, but she wasn't sure if it was real, if anything was real. Then just as suddenly as it began it ended.

Rachel greedily sucked in fresh air, her legs shaky. Nico and Jason seemed unperturbed by the trick, which left her seething. Lucky them, they'd endured it several times. They didn't waste any more time bursting into the cabin. Rachel couldn't suppress the scream of terror that tore from her throat. Percy was lying on his cot on his back. His eyes were closed and his skin was ghostly white. His chest wasn't moving, and if that were anything to go by, then Percy was already dead. The thought made her eyes sting, but that wasn't the terrifying part. A woman straddled his lap, leaning down over him as if to kiss him. Her skin was whiter than snow and dotted with black and purple bruises. Her slim shoulders were covered in what looked like dust, but it seemed more sinister and alive. She had a long curtain of greasy black hair that hid her face.

The woman wheeled around at Rachel's scream, hissing through her teeth. Rachel stumbled back, the power radiating from the woman almost debilitating. She wanted to turn away from the terrible thing that was killing her friend, but she couldn't. The demon's face was white as well, but her cheeks were bleeding profusely. Her eyes were blacker than the night and weeping with ghostlike tears. He bared her teeth menacingly and gripped Percy's throat tightly with a clawed hand.

"How dare you interfere?!" it hissed. Her weeping eyes swiveled between the three of them, but landed on Nico. The irises flashed in recognition, before melting into fury. "The pitiful brat of Hades coming to attack me? I will feed on your woes next!"

Nico raised his weapon, his eyes glinting dangerously. Rachel stepped back, fear clawing up her throat. The boy never looked more frightening than he did now. The ruler of the underworld would have been proud. "Get away from him." he whispered tightly. A shiver ran up her spine and the temperature dropped. Shadows were swirling around Nico, energy crackling in the air around him.

Several things happened at once. Nico stabbed the Earth, creating a chasm that seemed to stretch to the pits of Hell itself. Jason wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her as far away as possible. She crashed into a table, sending Percy's trinkets smashing to the ground. The creature leaped at Nico, her claws extended, liquid spewing from them. He dodged and rolled to the side. Jason raised his sword and swung. The blade should have sliced through her skin like paper, but it went through her. She wheeled on him and attacked, her eyes spilling over with tears. "This is not your fight boy, stay out of this!" she spat, shoving him against the wall.

"No, but it is mine." Nico materialized beside her, kicking the creature in the chest. She staggered backwards, but didn't hesitate to come at them again. Nico smirked evilly and snapped his lithe fingers together. Gnarled hands sprang up from the ground and grabbed onto the creature's ankles and legs. She shrieked and plummeted to the ground, writhing away from the undead. Nico turned to Rachel. "Get Percy out of here, hurry!"

She didn't move at first, staring wide eyed at the writhing creature. The undead seemed to latch on to any piece of her they could reach, their rotted fingers digging into her flesh. The woman gnashed her teeth and blood red flowers sprouted around her. The dead hissed and crumbled when touched. Rachel felt herself sinking into a dark hole the longer she gazed at the woman. It took all of her will power to stand to her feet and stagger to Percy.

Her hands flew to his neck and wrists, checking for any signs of life. She could feel her heart in her throat as she waited for something, any sign of the son of Poseidon. His pulse ticked faintly under her fingers and she calmed fractionally. Licking her lip nervously, Rachel leaned close to his face and tapped it gently. "Percy? C'mon Percy wake up." She shook him gently, but the boy remained unconscious. Her gut clenched and she tried again, calling out to him earnestly. He lay silent, although his pulse was getting stronger, but not quickly enough. "Percy wake up!"

Behind her something crashed and shook the cabin. She dared a glance over her shoulder and was relieved to see her friends panting over a pile of dust. Jason had a cut above his left eye and his shirt hung off his shoulders. Nico's bare chest was covered in tiny scratches and he was covered in sweat. The flowers were gone, as was the blanket of darkness. The chasm had closed, leaving the floor looking as natural as possible.

Nico rushed to her side and knelt beside Percy's head. His eyes were round with worry and uncertainty. "I can feel him now; he's alive." His voice was no louder than a whisper, but so much was laden into it. Rachel couldn't imagine how it must have felt for the son of Hades to be unable to feel his beloved. She watched him from the corner of her eye. His mask of indifference was gone, replaced by concern and a multitude of other emotions. He ran a hand over Percy's forehead, brushing away the hair that hung limply in his face. "He's ice cold." His voice broke slightly, but before Rachel could say anything Jason had grabbed her elbow and was dragging her away.

He pulled her off to a corner and barricaded her in with his arms. His blue eyes gazed into her green ones. "Are you okay?" he breathed. He searched her face and gave her body a courteous once over. Rachel flushed under his scrutiny and nodded. She felt perfectly fine in fact, as if she'd just completed her morning jog. Jason eyed her skeptically, but pulled away and turned back to Nico.

The son of Hades was focused only on Percy, as if willing him to wake up. It was a pitying sight to witness, but Rachel couldn't pity Nico. The kid had been through enough and was still fighting strong. That much was admirable. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Nico had Jason pinned beneath him so suddenly, Rachel wasn't sure she'd actually seen it happen. All the same, the blonde now had a wicked blade aimed at his throat, his hands raised in surrender. "Whoa, dude it's me, chill."

He climbed off of him almost as quickly, suddenly sheepish. His eyes were darting around, wild and slightly crazed. He stood protectively in front of Percy, his weapon still in hand. "Sorry, got a little trigger happy."

Percy groaned weakly and Nico was at his side at once. "We need to get him to Chiron immediately. C'mon, gab on to me." Rachel wasn't too keen on shadow traveling again, but the sooner Percy got help, the better. Jason held out his hand and she accepted. Nico cradled Percy against his chest, a feat considering the older demigod was slightly taller and bulkier. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Okay, so Rachel was certain that shadow traveling was the worst way to travel imaginable. It took her a good five minutes to remember that her legs were not made of jelly and stop her stomach from flipping. She blinked at the sudden appearance of the sun, her throat tight and dry. Jason's hand tightened around hers reassuringly before dropping. Rachel shook her head and took in their surroundings. When Nico suggested they go to Chiron she'd thought he meant the Big House, not the dining pavilion. Stunned and horrified faces greeted them. Rachel felt her face heat up.

All at once several people jumped to their feet, dropping their food and screaming. Rachel stood between the onslaught of concerned and nosy campers and the boys. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jason and Nico both supporting Percy as Chiron approached. Various voices shouted at her, demanding to know "Why is Grace and Di Angelo holding up Jackson?" and "Why is Nico half naked?" and "Are you single?" She flipped off the guy from Hermes cabin that shouted the latter, but was quickly dragged away.

Piper, Leo, and Annabeth were all crowding her in, their faces worried. Annabeth's storm gray eyes were unreadable; Piper's hazel eyes were clouded with too many emotions; and Leo's chocolate brown eyes however were watching the retreating boys. Annabeth grabbed her shoulders tightly. "What happened to Percy?" she demanded. Her voice wavered and her eyes were shining with tears.

Piper gripped her elbow and tugged the girl away. "Annabeth you're hurting her. Can't you tell she's distraught? Something's happened." The daughter of Athena blinked, coming somewhat to her senses. She took a stuttering breath and leaned against Piper for support.

"What happened?" she asked weakly. She swallowed and looked at Rachel desperately. Rachel bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened, and there were pieces she simply couldn't explain to a girl that relied on logic more than anything else. Somehow she knew that she could not reveal that a goddess had spoken to her in her dreams, but she also felt guilty. These were her friends, shouldn't they know the truth?

_Decisions my dear, which you must make. Just remember, everything that you do can affect the future of the quest. _Hecate whispered. Rachel wanted to curse the stupid witch into oblivion, but she was certain that it would only lead to her own punishment in the end. She knew in her gut not to say anything about it until she'd spoken to Chiron. "I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Chiron." She turned before they could stop her and ran to the Big House. By the time she got there the guys were already seated and she was hot and flustered. Chiron looked up at her and gestured to a seat.

"Miss. Dare, welcome. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

* * *

Chiron was quiet and that worried her to no ends. The centaur was normally articulate and wise in times of crisis, but now he seemed troubled and stricken. His eyes were unreadable and every so often he mumbled something under his breath. Jason was watching Nico who sat across the room acting as if he were ignoring them. Someone had thought to give the kid a simple black t-shirt instead of letting him run around half naked anymore. After a few minutes of silence Chiron cleared his throat. Nico turned slightly, quirking an eyebrow.

"It appears to me that we are dealing with forces far greater than that of the Giants or Gaea. The goddess that attacked you is even more ancient, which means that something is stirring in Tartarus. The fact that she was able to slip inside the borders without detection alludes that these forces are very powerful indeed. What's more disturbing is that Hecate approached you about this beforehand." His eyes swiveled to Rachel.

Nico's eyes hardened and he balled his hands into fists. "You knew this was going to happen?" he whispered accusingly. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Jason jumped to her defense.

"Of course she didn't. You heard what Hecate told her; there wasn't any indication that Percy would be attacked." Nico deflated and shot her an apologetic look. Chiron watched the brief exchange quietly with an unreadable expression before pressing on.

"Have you had this vision yet?" Again the attention fell to her and Rachel really just wanted to crawl into bed and start the morning over again. She shook her head and the centaur's frown deepened. "And you said you felt something brush past you before you realized Percy was in danger?" She nodded.

"I don't know how but…I could feel exactly when she attacked him. It was weird, unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I felt her power from the minute she passed me."

Chiron stared out the window, his eyebrows creasing. "That is…unheard of in your particular case. I can't fathom why she would brush against you- for it was on purpose- and then proceed to attack. What was her purpose in alerting you to her attack? And why was she easily defeated? There are too many unknowns here, and it worries me."

Jason, Nico, and Rachel looked at each other, all wondering the same thing. Jason voiced their concerns. "What if it was a test?"

The centaur looked at him and seemed to age before their eyes. "I would sincerely hope not. If it was…we have much to prepare for."

They were all silent for a moment, the severity of the situation settling in. Rachel's head was beginning to throb again, and she wanted nothing more than to be sleeping in her cabin. She wasn't a demigod, wasn't used to this type of mind numbing chaos that seemed to follow them like a plague. But they were her friends and she knew that she had to stand by them. She just wished she understood why Hecate had chosen her in the first place.

Above them they could hear light footsteps and stumbling. Seconds later Percy rounded the corner, looking pale and disheveled but otherwise alright. His sleepy green eyes looked at all of them in confusion and he yawned, stretching widely. "Did we have a slumber party or something?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with a fist.

Rachel squealed in relief and launched herself at him. Luckily the boy had fast reflexes or they would have gone tumbling to the floor. He caught her mid air and hugged her back. Jason was grinning from ear to ear as she began to fuss over him, checking him for wounds that she knew would have been healed by now. Percy was blushing hotly, vainly attempting to bat her hands away. When she was satisfied that he was otherwise unharmed she stepped away to let him breath. Then it was Nico's turn.

The son of Hades' expression was unreadable, but Rachel could see the relief in his eyes. And after a moment they flared with anger. "Why the Hell are you out of bed Percy?"

Percy blinked in confusion before shrugging. "I feel fine Nico, there's no need to sit up there all-"

Nico cut him off with a glare. "Go get back in the infirmary until you're told to leave."

The older teen narrowed his eyes. "Why? You can't tell me what to do." He said stubbornly. He crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child and even pouted a little. The two started to bicker hotly over the subject of Percy's health and Rachel settled back into the couch next to Jason. They watched the exchange with amusement. If only the two realized how the other felt. The two boys were practically nose to nose now, faces flushed and neither backing down. She swore they would be the death of her.

Rachel's stomach rumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything all morning. She grinned sheepishly at Jason before standing. And that's when her world seemed to flip inside out. Suddenly she was not standing in her own body, but looking at herself standing in the middle of the floor like an idiot, eyes glowing a ghostly green. The guys gathered around her as a prophecy tumbled from her lips.

_Upon the trembling ground they roam, famine and disease the foundation of home. _

_The blood of Olympus has been spilt upon the iron throne, the king crowned with bones._

_Below the graves of the damned, wails the eternally tormented._

_Stand strong where the light cannot be seen and warmth cannot be found._

_On Hallows Eve the chosen three must divide or stand in unity. A bond to be broken, another preserved, to dispel Misery's wrath from the world. _

Rachel felt herself falling into a hole, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Hi again! So I was slightly disappointed in the lack of reviews, but I will be detered from creating art! Anyway, like Rick Riordian I try to incorporate angst and humor into the story, so yes I believe it plausible for the characters to switch emotion easily. C'mon, they are teenagers. And yes this chapter was in Rachel's POV, but next chapter we'll switch it up. I just feel she was underdeveloped as a character, so I took creative liscence. Anyway, I'm rambling, so enjoy and review. Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	3. lost

The life of a demigod was never easy. There were seldom safe moments in their lives, the ever constant threat of being devoured by monsters hanging over their heads. It was harder to settle down and make attachments to people knowing that at any moment you might have to leave and never return. Several had to leave behind their families for good; others were able to visit occasionally. Peace was a foreign concept altogether, and if that wasn't a big enough kick to the balls, every now and again they had to willingly put themselves on the frontlines of danger. Essentially a demigod's chances of making it to adulthood were slim, not impossible mind you, just hard as hell. A child of the big three's chances were even worse considering it was sort of illegal for them to even be alive.

Nico had accepted this after years of fighting to see the next morning. It was never easy and it cost him and others a lot of pain and sacrifice. Sometimes he entertained the thought of simply giving up and letting the inevitable happen, but then Bianca's face swims into view and he dismisses the thought guiltily. She would scold him severely if she knew his darkest thoughts, probably kill him herself. It wasn't that he wanted to die exactly; he just wanted for once to be normal. He wanted to hang out at the mall and eat greasy foods. He wanted to laugh and crack stupid jokes over video games. He wanted to be able to love someone without fear that he'd lose them forever. But that wasn't his life, as evident by the semi conscious red head oracle he was supporting in his arms.

Nico carried the girl to the couch and gently laid her against the cushions. Her skin was ice cold, but her pulse and breathing was steady. He'd become attuned to Rachel's life force over the years, ever the pessimist. The others wouldn't understand, but he could never forget when her life had almost burned away. He had _felt _the fibers grounding her to the world of the living splintering, the chains of the dead snaking around her ankles and wrists. He'd felt Thanatos hovering, his long and pale fingers edging closer. Nico knew that eventually the girl would die, but until it was time he wanted to be prepared to save Rachel at any given moment. She was one of the few who was nice to him and wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with him in a battle of wits. She was one of few he considered his friend.

Nico frowned. _Friends…don't be stupid, you aren't like the others. You aren't one of them, Greek or Roman are you? _His mind supplied helpfully. True, he didn't seem to really fit in at either demigod camp and he wasn't like any of the others either. He wasn't brawny like Frank or resourceful like the girls or hot like Percy and Jason. He didn't smile very often and wasn't very social. He wasn't charismatic and tended to repel rather than attract people. How could he hope to feel belonged when they were all so different from him?

A hand touched between his shoulder and he tensed. He gripped the hilt of his sword in his hand and spun around, intent on slashing through whoever had the gall to touch him. He faltered, his breath suddenly frozen in his chest. Beautiful sea green eyes blinked at him from beneath long dark lashes. Thick, yet tamed eye brows scrunched together, full slightly pink lips turned down at the corners. But it was the eyes that had him struggling to breathe. Those damn eyes that held his dark brown ones, staring intensely into him. Those stupidly beautiful eyes that were full of concern and directed fully on him. Nico opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and wanted to run very far away before he embarrassed himself. Percy, however, seemed to notice he was uncomfortable with the proximity and drew away.

"She'll be okay Nico; you don't have to worry about Rachel. She's tougher than she looks and could probably kick all of our asses." He grinned crookedly. Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged. He knew she would be fine; she was used to this by now. Now he was mulling over what she had said.

Chiron, it seemed was on the same page. His face looked paler than a ghost's, his eyes clouded with conflicting emotions. He pawed the ground nervously with his hoof. "This is very troubling." He muttered to himself. He turned to the three demigods. Jason seemed unnerved by what had just happened, but he hid it well. The others would not have noticed, but that was why Nico was so different. He was quiet and always watching. He could read people like an open book, as if they were speaking directly to him. It helped him discern his associates- for they couldn't possibly be friends- from his enemies, and the latter pool seemed to be growing every day.

Percy tightened his hands into fists. His face was unreadable, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Nico had always noticed the determination in those deep irises, the fierce loyalty, and the unyielding compassion. But in all the years that he had known him, he had never seen fear in Percy's eyes. They had faced down Kronos, countless monsters, immortal giants, and Gaea, and through it all Percy had kept everyone's morale high. He'd came back from Tartarus determined more than ever to align the demigods to win the war, his determination enough to carry them into battle. But even staring death in the face at every turn he never showed his fear. Now it was as clear as day in his green eyes. He was visibly shaking and his skin had gone pale.

It made Nico's gut churn to see the uncharacteristic state of his comrade, but there was little he could do. He was just as afraid. He forced himself to turn back to Chiron. "What does the prophecy mean? Has anything like this ever happened before?"

The centaur faced him with old, sad eyes. "I'm afraid not. There has never been an instant in all my years where the children of the Big Three would be forced to fight as one." He looked away, almost as if into another time. "I fear that we are dealing with forces far beyond our simple powers. I believe it best we consult with the gods immediately."

Nico bit his lip. He had never had a great relationship with his father, Hades, and the thought of calling upon him was nearly revolting. Hades, the lord of the underworld, was about as far from an affectionate father as one could get. He was quick to fury and seldom smiled. His loved to ridicule those around him, hit sharp wit giving him the ability to easily chip away at people's armor. Nico had been on the receiving end of that many times and did not wish to repeat the experience.

Jason seemed to notice his discomfort and gently nudged his ribcage. Nico shot him a dark look, but the blonde was focused on Chiron instead. "How do we know the gods will help us? We haven't heard from any of them since Gaea was defeated." It was another harsh truth. After they'd successfully put Gaea back to sleep the gods of Olympus had been silent. As far as anyone knew, Olympus was open but no one could get in. It was as if the gods were waiting for something. The fact that Hecate had decided to speak with them was disturbing. Hazel had described her experience with the witch and he wasn't too fond of her. But why speak with them at all? Why did she go after Rachel?

To that the centaur smirked wryly. "I do not know if they will help us or not. The gods tend to have their own agendas at times, and as you know cannot interfere in the lives of their children." He cast a pointed look at Percy who matched his gaze evenly. Everyone knew that Poseidon was known to worm his way around that rule to help his only son, but no one could really blame him in the long run.

Jason's frown deepened. "And if they agree to help us, what do we do? Something like this has never happened before, so we're kind of going in to this blind." They were fair points. It wasn't like they could go gallivanting across the U.S trying to spread peace and happiness. There had to be clues to direct them, something to give them a head start at least.

Chiron appraised them for a moment before dropping his eyes. The temperature in the room dropped, and Nico felt the shadows stir slightly. The demigods instinctively gravitated towards each other, their bodies coiled to spring into action. The centaur raised his head and met their eyes. His face hard darkened considerably, eyes full of deep sadness. His voice was husky when he spoke. "It is just a hunch, but I am almost certain that you won't have far to look." His voice broke at the last possible moment.

Nico gasped, a sound so soft and broken it almost went unheard. Almost. Percy and Jason eyed him curiously, but the child of Hades was staring directly into the camp director's eyes. The old man's eyes were filled with unyielding sympathy, regret, fear, and gut wrenching sadness. Nico felt his stomach fill with lead. His throat tightened, the edges of his vision blurring. He struggled to control his breathing, his body quaking. Strong , yet gentle hands gripped his shoulders and shook him, a voice lightly calling him. But he was too far gone, already feeling the darkness swallowing him. Clearly someone had dedicated themselves to making his life Hell, because there could be no force greater than that of a god to get him to go back there.

"Chiron where do you think we have to go?" he heard Jason ask tightly. The blonde seemed at a loss as to what to do.

"Tartarus…we have to go back to Tartarus." He heard himself whisper hoarsely.

* * *

They had never spoken about what had happened to them in Tartarus, had never wanted to relive the horrors of that place. There was evil in the world, but it paled in comparison. Tartarus was the very essence of the word, only it was more magnified and potent. It had a way of creeping into your mind, twisting your view of reality. It had a way of latching on you and greedily sucking you dry of power and feeling. Time had no meaning, leaving a person wondering when the eternal Hell would end. Everything was frozen; even your blood seemed to chill. You weren't literally cold by any means, but the intense pressure of surrounding evil weighted a person down and raised every hair on their bodies.

Nico remembered quite vividly entering for the first time. It had been like a punch to the gut, panic overwhelming him when he'd first stepped into the darkness and realized he could not see. It was alarming, to have his sight ripped away from him so suddenly. As a child of Hades he'd always been able to see in the dark. He felt exposed to have that little piece of him ripped away. But he'd choked it down and moved on, determined to fulfill his promise to find the doors of death, only to get captured and used as bait. He hadn't gotten far in to Tartarus, but he'd gone far enough to know that he couldn't wish that fate on his worst enemy.

Percy was different though. He'd made it to the very heart of Tartarus, had seen the ancient god himself. What he and Annabeth had endured while there was a mystery to the group, but no one dared to ask. They'd adamantly refused to speak of the horrors when they returned, insisting that they were fine, but it was a façade. Something had changed them down there; something had affected them in ways the others could only imagine. Nico saw it every time he allowed himself to look the older demigod in the eyes. Every now and again his eyes would milk over, remembering and he'd start sweating and shaking profusely. His throat would grow taught, his chest heaving desperately to draw in air. And then as soon as the memory came it would leave him fatigued and reclusive.

Annabeth was similar, but different. As Athena's favorite child and basically the go to leader of Camp Half-blood, people looked up to her naturally for guidance and support. She wasn't the nurturing type, more likely to beat someone up than kiss their scars and tell them it'd be better; but she was wise and helped how she could. She was brilliant and an expert strategist. Her smile was almost as gorgeous as she was, and that was without any make up. But that had changed. It was obvious to anyone that paid any attention that she'd lost considerable weight over the last few weeks, her skin stretching a tad too tight over her cheekbones. Her eyes had lost their captivating luster and depth that could swallow any male demigod whole. Now the gray depths were shallow and almost void of life. Her smiles were forced and practically dead. She kept more to herself and tended to avoid being the center of attention for any reason. Her thick blonde hair was starting to fall out as well, not that she'd ever acknowledge it. The only people she seemed to want to be close to was Piper and Hazel when she could drop by.

All three of them were connected in that way the other demigods couldn't and hopefully would never understand. One does not simply survive Tartarus without losing a part of themselves. Nico would admit to nearly losing his mind, but he'd lost something more, something he hoped no one would ever discover. Annabeth had lost her sense of security. All Percy had to say was that he'd done something down there that changed him forever. No matter who they had been before then, after escaping with their lives they were different people.

Nico thought about this as he swung his sword at the practice dummy. It thwacked against the straw filled sack, the only other sound in the practice arena apart from his labored breathing. Sweat glistened on his arms and neck, his obsidian black hair was plastered to his forehead. He took a shaky breath and swung again, stabbing an angle that would slice through an opponent's ribcage, lung, and heart simultaneously. Nico grimaced at the image of dark blood spilling over his sword onto his hands, seeping underneath his fingernails, dripping on the floor.

He stopped and stepped away, visibly shaking from the mental image. He couldn't rationalize even in his own mind how anyone could be mentally sane after being surrounded by so much death and destruction. He would have thought that by now he would be desensitized to it, but each time it was thrown in his face it nearly sent him to his knees. He'd not only witnessed death, but he himself had killed numerous monsters in only a few short years. Sure, they were evil and admittedly hell bent on killing him too, but that didn't erase the fact that a living thing had died by his hands.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was weak, far too weak to be a hero. Nico felt his arm drop, his sword clattered to the ground but he didn't care. For once he just wanted to feel something other than pain and grief. He wanted so much to feel even an ounce of the blissful ignorance he'd had as a child, just an ounce. But that wasn't his life anymore. The creatures he'd once idolized were real, breathing, living bloodthirsty savages that killed simply because they could. He could have walked away all those years ago, but he hadn't and now he was here broken and lost.

The wooden floor creaked and Nico snapped back to reality. He spun around, already on the defensive, though he realized that he was unarmed. _Damn it._ Before he could attack however, Jason stepped into his line of view, hands raised in surrender. His eyes roamed over him once before he dropped his hands altogether. Nico straightened, donning the mask he'd so carefully constructed. _Why not let him know you're upset? He's an ally, he can help you. _If only it was that simple.

Nico picked up a towel and wiped it over his face and arms. Then he took a long drink of cold water, just to give himself something to do. Jason's eyes tracked him the whole time. It unnerved Nico sometimes how perceptive the blonde could be. He was always analyzing things, making plans, figuring things out. He'd found out Nico's biggest secret and had assumed responsibility of over analyzing anything the son of Hades did. It was frustrating but somewhat flattering that he cared enough to do it.

When it became obvious that he was just stalling for time Nico plopped across from him on the ground and gave him a bored stare. "And what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he drawled, plucking at a weed that had grown up through the floorboards.

Jason frowned slightly. "No one's seen you in a couple hours. I was just checking to see if you were alright."

Nico swallowed, not willing to admit how surprising and touching that was. "I'm hardly ever around camp anyway. Who in particular was looking for me?"

The light returned to Jason's eyes and that scared Nico shitless. The older teenager smirked and leaned forward. "You're right, only a specific camper was looking for you."

Nico narrowed his eyes, his gut tightening. "Grace I swear to god…"

"Annabeth." He blurted, his cheeks going red. Nico knew he wanted to laugh and he pictured stringing the blonde up and using him as a human piñata. But his answer did catch him off guard.

"Why does Annabeth want to see me?" He tried and failed to keep his voice from quivering but he couldn't help it. Annabeth was everything he wasn't: diplomatic, charismatic, tactful, a genius, hot, and a top notch fighter. And she had Percy, the one thing he wanted but couldn't have. She intimidated him to a certain level and he'd rather not be alone with her.

Jason shrugged like it amused him. "Why don't you ask her?" he said, gesturing behind him. Nico looked over his shoulder and there was the blonde in question. She looked absolutely stunning the way the sun hit her face, the rays bouncing off her hair. But she wasn't smiling, not frowning, but not smiling either. Jason stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "See you at dinner."

After the boy had left Annabeth hesitantly approached. She stopped a foot or so away, picking at the hem of her shirt nervously and biting her lip. It was so unlike the girl he'd come to know that it angered him slightly. "Just spit it out already." He snapped.

Her eyes met his for a brief second, fear flashing in the gray irises before they hardened like steel. "I want to talk about Percy."

* * *

**Hi again! I am so sorry for the long wait, but school and work have been killing me. Not to mention Nico's pov is probably the msot complex. Think about it: he sits on the outside observing everything all the time. In my opinion he has one the most complex characters and I really want to capture that. I don't know if I did here, but I will if it kills me! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always please review! **


	4. Discussions

"I want to talk about Percy." She said, her eyes locked on his face. Strands of her blonde hair fell in her face, her gray eyes as hard as steel. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her lips turned down in a worried frown. All together she looked slightly sick, but she was determined.

Nico had to admit, and he didn't do so lightly, he was taken aback. He and Annabeth were as far from friends as two demigods could be. In hindsight, they got along as well as the Aphrodite and Ares cabin did. In the past they'd only worked together in dire circumstances, and even then they tended to butt heads the entire time. She'd suggest they go one way, he'd immediately suggest the other. He'd want to launch a counter attack, she'd want to retreat. It was a constant push and pull war between them, neither willing to give an inch. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Whenever Percy intervened or jumped in the middle of one of their disputes Nico gave in, if only to please the other demigod. It was pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't shake the urge to make him happy at any opportunity.

That in mind, Nico felt completely justified in being shocked that the daughter of Athena would come to _him_ to talk about her boyfriend. That wasn't counting the fact that he envied her for having the one thing he wanted most. Nico gave her a polite and confused smile. "If you're looking for him, I haven't seen him since this morning. I've been here alone for a while."

Her lips twitched and amusement flashed in her eyes. "I know where he is; I left him at the pavilion."

Now he really was confused. "Then what about him?"

Annabeth hesitated, her face suddenly confused and unsure. She bit her body lip nervously and ducked her head before meeting his eyes again. "Things are different now…very different. I'm sure you've noticed." Her voice trailed off at the end.

Nico stepped back from Annabeth. "All of us are different. Did you really expect him to be the same after what he's been through?" He shrugged and turned from the girl. "We're lucky he's even able to pretend like everything's normal, when really he's falling apart."

"I know he's not the same, and I would never question that." Her voice wavered slightly, prompting Nico to face her again. Her eyes were wide and glassy; her arms were wrapped around her middle as she visibly shook; and her bottom lip was quivering. He cursed and in two strides he pulled her against his chest. He'd never meant to make her upset, but sometimes he was brutally blunt with people. He couldn't forget that Annabeth knew firsthand how changed the three of them were.

She clung to him, burying her face to against his chest. "Nico… I-I know your secret." she whispered so low he almost missed it.

Nico froze, his muscles tightening. His heart thumped furiously against his ribcage and he could practically feel the flames heating his cheeks. "What secret?" he squeaked.

Annabeth pulled back and met his gaze. "Whenever Percy felt the need to be stupid and reckless I would freeze. I would stand there helpless and watch him almost die time and time again, and each time he came closer to death than the time before. It was unbearable to watch him hurting like that, no matter how brave he fought. I felt like I couldn't breathe anytime a monster got a good swipe in, like a piece of me was ripped away. And when he'd miraculously survive I'd yell at him for being stupid, all the while looking at him as if he's the most precious thing in the world. Nothing else would matter in that moment but those sea green eyes and shy smile. And it seemed that each time I looked at him after I appreciated him more and wanted more than anything for him to just _be_ there." She smiled softly. "I've seen that look from you several times, more recently this morning. I know you like him."

Nico jumped away from her. She let her arms drop, but she refused to drop his gaze. He felt a burning sensation in his shoulder that made him quiver. Anger flashed hot and forcefully through his veins. His vision tainted red and he could feel his own rage bubbling to the surface. Memories of his time facing Cupid danced through his mind. He'd tried damn it, he really had. Jason was never meant to know his secret, no one was. It wasn't normal to feel this way; he couldn't be a freak, an outsider. There were human laws and then there were natural laws, the latter much more powerful and ingrained in him since early childhood. Yet here he was aching to defy those very laws. It was too much, an even greater kick to the gut that Annabeth of all people would figure it out.

He tightened his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Stay away from me Annabeth Chase. Stay the Hell away!" His voice cracked and his vision blurred. Nico cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him.

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, and stood her ground. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and for once she resembled her old self. "Nico you have to stop running from this. I know you're afraid, but-"

Nico cut her off sharply. "What the Hell would you know? You don't know a damn thing about me or my thoughts so don't pretend to."

"I know that you grew up in an era where a child would have been beaten for even considering homosexuality. I know that you kept it a secret from everyone, including Bianca. I know you first realized what he meant to you when he saved you in the Labrynth."

Nico shook his head and stepped back from her. "You don't know anything. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do I?" she demanded advancing on him. "Everything that you've ever done has ultimately protected Percy. It didn't matter the costs to you or anyone else as long as he was okay. You disobeyed your own father for him. You told him how to become invincible, a taboo among demigods. The others would have never found the doors of death if you hadn't been locked onto Percy's life force the whole time."

He felt a tear slide down his face and retreated further from the daughter of Athena. He shook his head frantically. "Annabeth stop."

"I won't Nico, not until you admit it. There's no point in hiding from this; it's what drives you and makes you both strong and weak. You love him why can't you accept it?"

His back hit a wall. Nico fumbled in his head, trying to find some way to salvage himself. Annabeth didn't give him that chance. She stepped until they were chest to chest, her eyes softening. "Nico stop running from yourself. Trust me when I say it only breaks you down more."

She wrapped her arms around his middle and embraced him tightly. Nico felt the anger flow out of him, zapping him of his energy. His knees wobbled and his head pounded. His ears started ringing and sweat pooled on his brow. But Annabeth did not let go; she held him even as he started to cry into her shoulder, his tears soaking her shirt and hair. His chest hurt, but he knew it was all in his head. How long could he keep this up? And if Annabeth knew his secret, what did that mean?

The duo eventually sat down, backs pressed against the wall. Annabeth leaned on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. Nico rested his head atop hers and attempted to match her slow breathing. It felt nice and almost peaceful to just sit there with her. Her skin was warm and soft against him, and he felt the tension winding out of him. He sighed and resorted to wrapping his arms tighter around her and drawing her closer. She grinned and snuggled further into him.

Nico felt his eyelids drooping and couldn't bring himself to fight it. It was strange being this close to another person. Besides Bianca-and eventually Hazel- he opted out of things like cuddling and unnecessary hugs. But this was different; he could do this. There wasn't anything awkward about holding the daughter of Athena in his arms. It felt natural and good to do so.

Annabeth started talking, her fingers tracing shapes on the back of his hand. He listened to her talk about her father and step family. He listened respectfully and even squeezed her hand when she started talking about running away from home. Her voice was soft and almost sad, but there was a light edge to it. She had found closure with her past. Nico frowned slightly, knowing that she could not see. Is she could make peace with her past, why couldn't he? After what seemed like an eternity Nico broke the silence.

"Annabeth can I ask you a question?"

She tilted her head up to look at him. "Sure, what is it?" She adjusted herself so that she was propped on her elbow instead of him. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders, the sun's rays dancing off the golden strands.

"Why do you even care about how I feel about Percy?" he refused to drop his gaze. He wanted to catch her in the lie, to see the cruel hearted person she really was. It was more than his insecurities, because now that she knew his secret she could destroy him. Annabeth seemed to read his mind and offered a wan smile. She stood and made a show of dusting herself off before moving towards the door. She stooped at the entrance and looked back over her shoulder.

"Because he deserves someone that can be honest with himself. If you can't do that, you can't protect him." She was gone without another word.

* * *

Steam filled the bathroom until all he could see was a thick cloud of white. Making sure that the door was locked, Nico systematically stripped until he stood clad only in his boxers. He stopped to admire himself in the mirror. He certainly wasn't skinny anymore, but he was still on the leaner side. He traced his fingers lightly over his newly formed six pack and grinned stupidly. Puberty was certainly doing wonders for him. He'd grown a foot taller and his muscles were more defined. He'd trimmed his hair a little so it no longer hung to his shoulders, but it was still long enough to hang in his eyes. His face was showing signs of maturity, even tiny strands of hair sprouting on his chin.

He took a second longer to marvel at his body before stepping underneath the hot spray. The water beat against his body, soothing his muscles. He tilted his head back and released a heavy sigh. His mind clouded over and his legs turned to mush. He let his mouth drop open and let himself relax. The water rinsed away the day's woes. He just needed a moment to breathe, a moment to think. And of course he kept thinking about Percy and what Annabeth had said. That was something he couldn't figure out no matter how desperately he wanted to. It was strange that the girl that should be his romantic rival was basically handing over Percy on a silver platter. He couldn't fathom why she would do this and it was driving him mad.

Nico quickly washed himself and stepped out of the shower. He ran a towel through his hair before wrapping it around his waist. He took his time stretching, waiting patiently for the steam to disperse.

* * *

_It was almost too easy, like a dream come true. The boy stood defenseless just within her grasp. All she needed was a little more time and the son of Hades would be hers…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait! I just didn't like the way it was turning out so I had to keep rewriting it. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Choices

_The silence woke him. At first, it was comfortable as one would expect. The sleeping world was still alive. Tiny animals darted and scampered among the tangled tree roots; the moon blinked its mellow and pale light; the Earth breathed gently; families lay tucked within their beds, warm and safe. There was nothing abnormal, nothing to cause alarm…yet the silence was simply wrong somehow. He could feel it as he sucked in a greedy breath, hands fisting in the sweat soaked comforter. The silence was heavy and pressing upon his chest, pinning him there in his bed with fear. A shiver raced up his spine and goose bumps raised up his naked torso. He exhaled slowly, feeling the weight disappear. But now it was time to breathe again, breathe in the frightening silent air._

_He struggled into a sitting position, his body quivering. His eyes slowly raked the messy room uneasily. Never before had such a fear overwhelmed him, never had he felt so vulnerable. His heart thumped lightly against his ribcage, yet his stomach was knotting uncomfortably. His throat was dry and his skin felt colder than ice. He blinked into the shadows of his bedroom and for the first time felt the need to run. His blood was hot as it pumped through his body, begging for something he could not place. He pulled his knees up to his body and rested his chin on them. There had not been a dream or a nightmare, absolutely nothing to justify the soft tremors consuming him. He squeezed his eyes and bit hard on his bottom lip. What was this? _

_The silence continued to press in around him, pressing until the oxygen became heavy with something evil. He shuddered as a gentle wind blew over his shoulder. The window was closed. Breathing uneasily, he slipped out of bed and padded barefoot to the bedroom door. His hand trembled as he gripped the knob and twisted. And suddenly he could sense a darker presence just hovering beside him. He spun around, his throat tight with a hardly contained scream. There was nothing, nothing except the shadows and the glow of the moon. The moon winked sadly at him, whispered to him horrifying and evil things. He fled the room._

_He ran down the short and empty hallway, sensing the silence nipping at his heels. Somehow he knew that if it caught him he would be consumed. He slammed the bathroom door closed and locked it quickly. His heart was hammering against his chest now, so much so that it hurt. He licked his lip and slowly took a step toward the door. He did not feel the silence here, or the hidden evil within it. He placed his palm cautiously against the door and shivered. The silence was calling to him, singing its melancholy song of death. Breathing deeply he dropped his hands and turned on the water. He splashed it into his face, letting the cool liquid calm him. _

_Percy gripped the marble counter top until his knuckles turned white and peered at himself. He couldn't have been more confused or frightened in his life. It was one thing to face lethal creatures on a day to day basis or purposefully put your life on the line; that was easy and survivable. It was another thing entirely to look in the mirror and see a complete stranger. He reached out with a trembling hand and pressed his fingers against the cool glass. The person staring back at him had ghostly pale skin and sunken eyes. His skin seemed to stretch over his cheekbones and dark shadows ghosted over his face. Who was that poor soul? Why did the eyes look so broken and distraught? _

_Someone rapped sharply on the door and Percy jumped. He stared at the door in wide eyed horror when someone banged on the door again and pressed himself against the farthest wall in panic. He looked around wildly for anything to use as a weapon, only just realizing that he'd forgotten Riptide. He cursed himself for losing his main line of defense. How stupid could he get? That was demigod rule 1: never forget your weapon. If he died he would deserve it for being so stupid. _

_The wooden door creaked before swinging open and crashing against the wall. Percy's heart stuttered in his chest. His hands balled into tight fists and he gritted his teeth, ready for a fight. If he was going to go he was going out swinging. He counted to three, took a deep breath and surged forward. His body collided with his attacker's and they both crashed to the ground. The person underneath him squirmed and he dimly noticed that they were tiny compared to him. It didn't matter however; monsters came in all shapes and sizes. _

_Percy sat up, straddling his attacker, and reared his fist back to slam into their face. A hand gripped his wrist tightly and the person squeaked in fright. "Percy stop!"_

_He stopped himself and blinked in bewilderment. "Rachel? What the hell are you doing here?" He quickly clambered off of the girl, his cheeks flaming darker than her hair. He extended a hand to help her up, but she gruffly ignored it and stood on her own. She shot him a dirty look and began dusting the sand off of her clothes. Wait…sand? Percy's eyes widened as he took in the crystal blue waters and warm white sand. He was on a beach?_

"_I could ask you the same thing Perseus," she snapped, "but I was too busy trying not to be bludgeoned to death by a trigger happy demigod."_

_Percy winced when she used his full name, something women seemed to do when they were mad at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Rach, I thought you were…something else." He trailed off and shivered, remembering the ominous presence lingering just beyond the closed door only moments ago. _

_Rachel met his eyes, searching his face for something. She straightened and fixed him with a cold stare. "Why are you here Perseus Jackson? What is your purpose?" Her voice seemed stronger and older than the girl he knew. Now that he looked closer he noticed that this girl, while resembling Rachel Dare, was not the girl he knew. Her red hair was a shade too dark and it shimmered unnaturally. Her skin was darker, slightly tanned, and her cheeks were dotted with brown freckles. Her eyes were sharper and colder, calculating almost. And he should have noticed that she was shorter than the girl he knew. If this wasn't Rachel, then who was she?_

_As if reading his mind the girl rolled her eyes and flicked her hand. Her image shifted and Percy caught a brief glance at what the stranger really looked like. She had flawless alabaster skin that seemed to glow, giving it a slight bronze tint; her thick raven hair whipped around her head as if alive; her eyes danced between colors, never settling on one specific shade; her blood red lips were set in a small smirk. Then, just as suddenly she was the fake Rachel again. Percy stepped back from the goddess (because seriously what else could she be?) and assessed her warily. The last time he'd seen Hecate the witch had been watching curiously as Hazel fought to save them. His memories were not too fond of her. _

"_What do you want?" he asked cautiously. He'd learned from painful experience that when a god or goddess approached you it usually meant that you'd been chosen as their new plaything. He must be lucky because he'd been chosen a lot as of late._

_The goddess grinned and it sent chills up his spine. "Oh Perseus I've wanted to meet you personally for quite some time. I figured that you'd be more comfortable in you natural element," she gestured around her with a lazy hand, "Because we have so much to discuss. Join me on my chariot?" _

_Percy looked just behind her and saw the golden chariot before glancing at the goddess again. Could he refuse her? What would Hecate do to him if he offended her offer of hospitality? He knew that some gods and goddesses were overly egotistic and that the slightest bruise would cause them to go ballistic. She was definitely one of the more dangerous ones, and she seemed inclined to take a more neutral stance when it came to the affairs of demigods. He didn't really see a way out of this, or better yet, one that would not result in him being incinerated right on the spot. "I don't see any other choice; I might as well." _

_Hecate beamed, her eyes flashing dangerously. She spun on her heels and glided away, expecting to be followed. Percy wanted to turn and run, but he was certain that he wouldn't make it far. He was positive that she was controlling his dreams and could hurt him if she wanted. Sighing in defeat he followed. The sand squished between his toes, the smell of the salty water wafted up his nose, and miraculously it calmed him. He lifted his eyes upward and prayed to his father to help him somehow. _

_When he reached the chariot the goddess offered him a hand. Percy reluctantly accepted and instantly collapsed to his knees. His head spun and his tongue felt heavy. His vision blurred and he struggled to breathe. Hecate dropped her hand and his lungs expanded. He blinked, realizing he was on all fours and trembling. He climbed shakily to his feet and pressed himself as far back as he could in the chariot. Hecate was grinning devilishly and reclining, her hawk eyes on him. _

"_It's rude to keep a lady waiting little demigod. You act as if you don't want to be here at all." She patted his cheek affectionately, her lips curling when he flinched. "Now, I must hurry and deliver this message to you. Darker forces than you could even imagine are upon you. It isn't merely about going back to Tartarus. This is survival. You were lucky the last time you ventured through, but luck is short lived. If you want to survive your task is simple: do not go back." _

_Percy reeled back as if slapped. "What do you mean?" he sputtered bewilderedly. The gods were never ones to recommend disobeying a prophecy, especially one of great importance like this. _

_Hecate rolled her eyes and fixed him with a tired stare. "As I said, if you want to survive you cannot go back to Tartarus. Survival is the key to a long life, and if you go there you will not return a second time."_

_He shook his head vehemently. "We were given a prophecy that said-" _

_The goddess stood to her feet, mist twisting around her like snakes. "The prophecy never said anything of the sort. Your precious centaur may have inferred that that is your destination, but I assure you that you will all meet your end there. Do you not know the powers that you are facing boy? There is a reason the underworld sits above such a terrible place, as I'm sure you've seen. Tartarus is not meant for the living."_

_Percy glared at the goddess. "I can't abandon my friends. I don't doubt that I may die, but at least I'd have done something."_

_Hecate tossed her head back and laughed. The sound thundered across the beach, echoing off the waves and chilling his bones. She fixed him with cold, greedy eyes. She reached out and gripped his chin between her long fingers, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. "How very noble of you little demigod. I have heard and witnessed your determination to always stand by your friends. It is very admirable in some cases, yet imbecilic in others. I am not questioning your loyalty to them, for it is clear that it is unwavering; but I am presenting a path for you that you'd never considered. Walk away and you will survive." _

_Percy wanted to pry her fingers from his face, but her touch had frozen him. His limbs felt like leaded weights, his tongue felt swollen, and his mind felt foggy. The witch smiled and leaned in until her breath fanned across his cheeks. Her eyes swam, the irises switching from warm colors of summer to the cool shades of winter. "I give choices little demigod, diverging paths that can change your life in unimaginable ways. Young Hazel chose the path that seemed most hopeless and in the end she saved your life. Consider that Perseus Jackson."_

_She leaned away and dropped her hands. Percy felt himself shaking and wanted to vomit. Hecate considered him for a moment, a sweet and somber smile on her lips. Unlike the others it looked genuine, giving the witch an almost harmless appearance. "I must admit that I am not fond of demigods Perseus, but I find you very intriguing. That being said, I feel it necessary to warn you. Dark forces are stirring beneath our very feet, some of which are greater than any of the gods. My magic is powerful, especially in the subconscious mind because it is what you want to see. But the subconscious also makes you an easy target for these forces. They will not always harm physically if the chance to corrupt your mind presents itself; therefore I am arming you with a little bit of my magic. But it comes with a price. If I am to protect you then you must swear that when the time comes you will perform a task for me."_

_Percy felt a chill race up his spine. Why would a god offer to help him? What could she ask him to do? He didn't like this one bit considering she'd practically manhandled him the entire time. He didn't really know much about her, but from this brief encounter he could tell that she was crafty with several hidden agendas. There could be no telling which were beneficial to the demigods or lethal. "What task?"_

_She waved a hand airily, as if it didn't matter. "When the time comes you'll know. Now swear on the river Styx and you shall have my protection."_

_He debated the idea in his head, but couldn't force himself to answer. There were still too many unknowns in the equation, too many things that could harm his friends. She'd told him to abandon them to survive, to accept her protection only if he'd be her lapdog. But how could he fight against such a powerful being should she prove evil? She controlled the Mist, the very barrier between reality and fantasy. His best chance would be to walk away right now, but he knew in his gut that the Hecate would not offer again. Besides, he hadn't a prayer of warding off whatever was tracking him on his own. Really, he had no choice. _

"_Okay. I swear on the river Styx to perform whatever task you ask me in exchange for your protection." He huffed, tightening his hands into fists and dropping his gaze. Hecate hummed in satisfaction before pressing a finger to his forehead. _

"_Good boy. Now, wake up little demigod." The last thing Percy saw was her ever shifting eyes._

* * *

Someone was banging on his skull with a sledgehammer. Percy groaned, cracking his eyes open. The light filtered in through the open window, casting light shadows across the floor. Outside he could hear the bells sounding in the dining pavilion, signaling the start of breakfast. The smells of fresh baked cinnamon rolls, biscuits, eggs, and bacon wafted in on the morning breeze. His stomach rumbled approvingly and his mouth watered.

Someone pounded at the cabin door again and Percy winced. His head hurt and he did feel slightly nauseas. He admittedly had lied to Nico when he'd said he was alright yesterday, and the dream was just icing on top of his cake of suffering. He hadn't meant to lie to the son of Hades, but he couldn't have the kid worrying over him like a mother hen. Surely the boy had problems of his own to deal with that had nothing to do with Percy at all. He was the oldest; it was his job to protect the younger demigod.

The person banged away at the door again, relentless in their effort to torture him. Groaning, Percy slipped out of bed and stomped to the door. He threw it open, scowl firmly in place and ready to yell at the little monster causing him so much pain. His annoyance subsided when he saw Nico standing there, fist raised to knock again.

Nico was wearing black jeans that hugged his hips and a plain grey Henley that molded to his lean muscles. His obsidian black hair was tussled and hung in his dark brown eyes. The teen's cheeks were flushed red, the blush now disappearing into his shirt as he took in Percy. He dropped his hand and stepped back awkwardly, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. Percy felt his heart skip slightly at the sight of him, but he immediately dismissed any distracting thoughts.

After a moment of awkward silence, he ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the doorjamb. "Hey Neeks, what's up?"

The younger demigod flared up at the nickname. "I told you never to call me that!" He scowled and flushed deeper.

Percy tried and failed to hold back his grin. "I don't recall you ever saying that Neeks. Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and shoved a thin finger at Percy's nose. "I told you that if you ever called me that again I'd have Jason send a lightning bolt up your-"

Percy grabbed his wrist and bent his arm behind his back, simultaneously pulling the boy until he was flush against his chest. Nico was staring at him wide eyed, his perfect little mouth gaping open in shock. "That's assuming of course I let you live to tell anyone. And why Jason of all people?" he inquired jokingly.

Nico squirmed in his grasp, his cheeks redder than Rachel's hair. "Let go Percy." He tried shoving at him with his other arm, but it was useless. Percy was taller and slightly bulkier, thus having an advantage. He grinned goofily and pulled Nico into his cabin, closing the door with his foot. The son of Hades squawked indignantly when Percy finally released him. He was shooting Percy a glare that'd freeze a gorgon, but he ignored it and went about dressing. He pulled on a simple t-shirt and jeans and finger combed his hair. He searched for his shoes, brushed his teeth, and washed his face whilst whistling a nameless tune.

After he was finished he perched himself on his bed and watched Nico unconsciously explore his cabin. It was amusing to watch him run his fingers over the sea creatures etched into the floor boards and doorframes. His fingers danced over the intricate nets woven along the Far East wall, the silken threads shimmering under his careful touch. Nico snorted and rolled his eyes at the empty and dust laden bookshelf sitting in the corner. Percy couldn't help but chuckle at himself. Did he even own a book? He frowned to himself, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Would Nico prefer someone intelligent or well versed in literature? Percy could read and write, but he wasn't a big fan of it. But if Nico liked that…

Percy sighed internally and mentally kicked himself as he watched Nico toy with his many trinkets. He couldn't find a rhyme or reason to this attraction, but it was there. It hadn't been a sudden, cliché type of crush either. It had started as a simple overwhelming need to protect Nico at all costs, one that drove him to chase the kid through the labyrinth and rescue him from Tartarus. From there he'd found himself watching the boy in quiet fondness and amusement as he tried so hard to act as if he didn't care for every person aboard the Argo II. It wasn't until he'd almost lost him in the final battle that Percy realized just how much more Nico meant to him than the others, even Annabeth.

Nico picked up Riptide and swung it experimentally, his eyes reading the inscriptions in the bronze blade. The light danced across his face, slightly illuminating the fading scar that ran from just behind his ear to his collar. Percy shivered, remembering the exact moment Polybotes swung at him and Nico had pushed him out of the way. He remembered silence ringing across the battle field, everyone stopping to stare in shock as the small boy crumbled. Thick crimson pooled around him and soaked into the ground, his eyes staring blankly at the sky. And Percy had just lost it. He didn't remember much after that, just holding Nico when it was all over as Poseidon healed his wound. All it took was that one moment for Percy to realize what he should have known: he loved Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello my faithful readers! I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long, but here is the next chapter! I was so excited to see people trying to predict what's going to happen, and I don't believe in spoilers so I won't tell you any dirty secrets. However, I'm in a good mood so I will tell you that Annabeth is not the bad guy here and expect to hate me when this is all over. That is all. **


	6. Raw

The camp was abuzz with activity by the time Nico managed to drag Percy from his cabin. Campers darted around to their designated stations, taunting each other while grinning madly; satyrs danced around the groups of raucous campers playing their reed pipes or cracking corny jokes; and the nymphs watched on earnestly from the shelter of the trees. The sun set high in cloudless sky, golden against the endless sea of blue. A gentle wind ghosted over the camp, carrying with it the sweet smells of early summer. Birds soared overhead and squirrels scampered along the ground.

It was picture perfect, and Percy wished that he'd get to enjoy such beauty for once. As it was, he and Nico were making their way to the Big House to meet with Chiron, Jason, and Rachel. He couldn't lie and say he was looking forward to the meeting, but there was not a choice in the matter. He'd been singled out (again) in a prophecy along with Jason and Nico, and they needed him. He could not abandon them when it was clear that the three of them had to stand together. They'd fought tooth and nail to meet him at the doors of death months ago, a debt Percy felt he could never repay. Besides, Jason was the only one that had not ventured into Tartarus, and they had to prepare him somehow.

They came around the Athena cabin, the sounds of clashing swords floating on the wind. Annabeth was sparring with one of her siblings, her face screwed in concentration. Nico blushed at the sight of her and hurried along. Percy, however, stopped to stare. Annabeth had changed dramatically since they'd finally defeated Gaea, possibly more than any of them. Her blonde hair was still voluminous but had lost its luster; her face was thinner, the skin stretching over her cheekbones; her eyes seemed permanently red and rimmed in dark shadows; her lean figure was replaced with an almost skeletal replica; and her skin was deathly pale. Annabeth looked as if she only had moments left on the earth, if that.

Percy swallowed thickly, guilt pooling in his stomach. He knew they had their own problems to deal with, but Annabeth was different than the rest of them. Percy had his mother; Nico had Bianca's ghost; Leo had Jason; and everyone else had their respective families. All of them had someone to run to. Annabeth didn't really have anyone she could turn to or was comfortable enough to be vulnerable around. After the ordeal that they'd been through, the girl needed someone, but no one was there.

Annabeth's sibling lunged with his sword aimed straight at her chest. The blonde dodged, rolling left before slamming the hilt into his shoulder. The boy gasped in pain and dropped his sword on the ground. Annabeth wasted little time in kicking the kids' feet from under him and pressing the tip of her blade into his throat. They were both breathing heavily, but grinning. She bent down and offered him a hand which he accepted. She patted him on the back, laughing along to something he said. And then her eyes fell on him.

Percy felt pinned in place. Those storm gray irises were locked onto his, daring him to move. There were so many conflicting emotions in them and Percy felt each like a fresh slap to the face. Although her face was schooled into a blank mask, he could see the pain hidden in her eyes. It sent daggers into his chest; because it was his fault she was hurting like this. He'd promised never to hurt her and yet he'd left her to deal with the memories alone. He'd left her to her own devices and problems and they were clearly killing her. Percy clenched his hands into fists, wanting desperately to get on his knees and apologize to her, but knowing nothing he said would ever be enough.

He half expected Annabeth to curse at him or sic her brawnier siblings on him, something he felt he may deserve. Instead she dropped her gaze, sighing. She looked back up at him, a small smile pricking her lips and something akin to relief shining in her eyes. She waved to him before turning and ducking inside her cabin. Percy was shocked to say the least and he found himself waving after she'd already gone. Her siblings were shooting him dirty looks, but he ignored them. They couldn't understand that while he was not in love with her, there was still a part of him reserved only for her.

Percy turned away and hurried to catch up with Nico, who was leaning casually against a tree near the Aphrodite cabin. A few of the girls were whispering behind their hands and shooting Nico longing glances. It was not hard to see what had them practically mooning over the reclusive demigod. His hair, although black as night, shined in the sun and hung in his face obscuring his dark brown eyes. His eyes were deep pools that dragged a person beneath the surfaces and held them until they drowned in the complexity of his psych. A few years ago he was thin and wiry, but now he was lean and muscular. His jeans hung low on his hips, but hugged his thighs in complimentary ways. But there was more to him than his looks. Nico was intelligent, Percy willing to bet even on a genius level. Whenever he chose to, Nico could be affectionate and sensitive.

Altogether, Nico was the epitome of what a Greek hero should be-sexy, smart, mysterious, and completely unattainable. And while Percy could understand the girls' attraction to him, it did not mean that he liked it. He felt a swell of jealousy build in his gut, twisting up and shooting flames into his chest. He marched over to the tree, working to keep his face smooth. Nico looked up as he approached and Percy was startled to see his cheeks slightly pink. Why was he blushing? Percy shot another glance at the Aphrodite girls before gently grabbing Nico's elbow and dragging him away.

They walked in silence, Percy fuming and Nico staring pointedly ahead. He stared sideways at the son of Hades, frustrated that he couldn't read him to figure out what he was thinking. His face was completely void of emotion and his eyes were guarded. Not only that, but he was working hard to stay arm lengths away from Percy, despite the thin trail they walked. What had happened? Just this morning he'd been inside of his cabin touching his stuff and threatening to kill him, and now he was avoiding him like the plague. It didn't make any sense to him, and Nico wasn't willing to talk.

When they neared the Big House Percy had had enough. He reached out and grabbed Nico's elbow, halting him mid-step. The son of Hades raised an eyebrow at him imploringly. "What is it Percy?" he asked.

Percy felt his cheeks heat up and dropped his hand. He didn't really know what was _wrong_ besides his own conflicting emotions, but those were things that he couldn't say. Not yet anyways. "I…was just wondering if you were okay. I mean yesterday we didn't really get to talk about anything and I didn't know how you were handling things."

Nico's eyebrows raised impossibly high, his mouth partly open in surprise. He snapped his mouth shut and turned away. "I'm perfectly fine Percy." He started up the stairs but Percy caught his wrist again. This time the younger boy jerked his arm free and shot him a withering look. "I said I was fine Perseus. Why can't you let it go?" he snapped. Percy watched him stomp inside and reluctantly followed.

Chiron looked up when they entered. His eyes were old and tired, his face weathered and beaten, his mouth turned down in a deep frown. The centaur literally looked as if he was aging by the minute, as if the hope and life was slowly being leeched from him. He was a completely different man than the one Percy had come to know when he was twelve. There had been a certain spark in his personality that fed the camper's hopes and energies, a twinkle in his eyes that promised mischief, and a sarcastic wit that would have anyone with sense rolling with laughter. Once again, Percy felt guilt slam in to him. It was their fault, mostly his, that the fun loving centaur was reduced to this shell of a man.

They quickly joined Rachel and Jason who were seated around a large round table. Rachel was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a plain t-shirt, her red hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head. Jason wore his signature purple t-shirt and faded jeans with holes in his knees, his blonde hair swept to the side. Rachel offered Percy a smile when he sat next to her, bumping his shoulder gently. Nico sat next to Jason, not making eye contact with any of them. Jason frowned and whispered something to him. The boy murmured something too low for Percy to catch, but based on Jason throwing him a sideways glance he could pretty much guess who it was about.

He felt his cheeks heat up and he found himself clenching his fists. It shouldn't bother him as much as it was, but he couldn't help himself. Why was Nico so comfortable around everyone but him? It was like he was stepping through a minefield with the child of Hades most of the time; one wrong step and he'd be getting the cold shoulder for weeks. Everyone else on the other hand were either consistently ignored or welcomed into his tight circle of friends. Why couldn't the stupid kid just talk to him?

Chiron gave them a minute to settle in before drawing their attention. Percy fumed, silently vowing to pull Nico aside later and forcing him to talk to him. "I have spent the past day pondering yesterday's events in their entirety and consulting the gods. Despite what Hecate has said, Zeus and the others feel that this is one quest that should be avoided. They have advised me to dissuade you from embarking on this quest. It is too dangerous and they will be unable to help you should in Tartarus should the need arise."

Percy, Nico, Jason, and Rachel exchanged shocked and confused looks before turning back to the centaur. "But Chiron, Rachel already spoke the prophecy. We were singled out to do this." Jason argued.

"Nico and I have been there before and survived. Mind you, we did that without the gods help. Between the two of us we should be able to get Jason through there unscathed as well." Percy added.

Rachel nodded. "Hecate practically told me what was going to happen before it happened. That should count for something. Don't you understand what will happen unless we do this?"

"I am well aware, as are your fathers, but my orders were clear. I am under oath not to give my blessing on this quest. It is simply too dangerous for you to handle; you all are still children."

"With all due respect, we have never been children Chiron." Nico whispered. All eyes turned to him and he met them all unabashedly. "None of us, except maybe Rachel, have had anything close to a normal childhood. Some of us didn't even know who we really were, or where we really came from. Jason was kidnapped as a baby because he was destined to be a pawn in a twisted little game. Percy was marked for death simply because of who his father was. I lost my entire family because of who my father is. With no disrespect intended, the gods really have no right to consider us as mere children after everything we've been through. Think about everything we've been through and tell me that we are only ill equipped children."

Chiron stared at Nico long and hard for a moment, as if studying him for the first time. Nico matched his gaze evenly, his face stony. He'd meant every word he'd said and was not going to take them back. Percy watched them wordlessly battle each other uneasily. There had always been animosity between the two of them, but in the end Nico had always done what he was told to do. Now however he was challenging the old centaur, and reluctant to follow along with him. It wasn't simple rebellion however; nothing the son of Hades did was simple. Chiron seemed to sense this as well, for he did not chastise him.

The centaur sighed heavily and sat at the table with them. He ran a hand over his face, and when he looked back up at them Percy saw tears glistening in them. "For centuries I have trained demigods like you. I have done my best to guide and counsel them all without getting attached emotionally. There's no point in doing so, because the life of any demigod, regardless of how strong they may be, is short. I have buried just as many. For ages it has affected me only just enough that I can say that there is perhaps a shred of humanity and compassion in my old bones, but you all are different. This particular group of campers has become more to me than a horde of the god's offspring. You all have found a way to break through an old centaurs carefully built walls and give me something I have never had for my own: a family." He paused and took a shaky breath. Rachel, who Percy noticed was tearing up as well, reached over and gently squeezed his arm. "I have watched you all grow into strong young men and women, some of you from the time you were barely adolescents. And while I trained you to fight and survive, each time you were called on a quest or into battle I was afraid. I often found myself praying to the gods to protect you and help you, even though I knew they could not in most cases. And every time you returned I breathed a little easier, at least for that moment. I know that you all have seen and done things that will have changed you in ways no normal teenager could possibly imagine, but I cannot bring myself to see you all as nothing more than children. Children who deserve more than the hand they've been dealt and then some; children that deserve parents who ignore stupid rules and will always be there for them." He took another shaky breath before meeting Nico's wide eyes. "You may not appreciate the gods showing concern for you all, but I cannot pretend that I do not care about you all. To me you are children and I wish with all of my being that you all never had to endure what you have and will."

They were silent for a moment before Nico spoke up. "I'm sorry, that was kind of harsh. We understand."

If Percy was thrown for a loop before, he was definitely out of his element now. All the years that he'd known Chiron, the centaur had never presented his emotions so raw and naked to them before. He spoke in irritating riddles majority of the time and seemed to just absorb the teenage drama like a sponge. But never had he expressed any feelings of his own. It left Percy feeling warm inside knowing that the centaur cared for them so deeply. Not only that, but Nico was apologizing. He wasn't heartless, but he wasn't exactly keen to take back anything he'd said either. And now he was agreeing when only moments ago he'd been ready to battle Chiron on the matter. It was making his head hurt.

Nico and Chiron shared one long glance, once again reverting to their nonverbal conversation. After a minute Nico broke eye contact and stood. As if on cue Jason stood and began following Nico out of the Big House. Rachel jumped to her feet and dragged Percy with her. They jogged to catch up to the other two who were waiting outside for them. Jason was looking out at the lake, his eyebrows creased with worry. Nico seemed completely calm and even smiled when they approached.

"What are you smiling about? We are kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place here." Rachel put her hand on her hips, glaring at him.

Nico grinned wider. "It's simple really. We're going on this quest. I say it's best to leave tonight."

The red head blanched, her eyes widening. "B-but Chiron just forbade us from going. Are you seriously going to disobey him without trying to convince the gods first? Have you lost your damn mind?!" she exclaimed hotly. Her fists clenched and she pulled her arm back like she was going to slug him. Percy grabbed her elbow and stepped in between the two of them before wheeling on Nico. He shook his head to clear the anger pulsing from his body, but it was damn hard. Chiron had just poured his heart out to them literally, and instead of trying to do things the responsible way he wanted to throw all of them head first into danger.

"Nico are you serious about this? Don't you realize what could happen to us if we just up and leave? Chiron literally just begged us not to do this and you-"

"If both of you would shut up and give him a chance to explain things then you wouldn't be quick to kill him." Jason snapped, still not looking at them.

Nico shot him an appreciative look. "I know what Chiron said; I listened to every single word. He never said that we were forbidden to go. He simply said the gods made him swear not to sanction this quest, not that we could not go. If Chiron had no idea that we were going to leave, then technically he would not have broken his promise. He was told to try and convince us not to go and he did that too. We, however, decided 'to Hell with the gods' and went on our merry little way without his knowledge."

It was so simple, Percy felt like he could hit himself and kiss Nico at the same time. "Chiron knows what we're going to do though, doesn't he? That's why he was looking at you like that. He already knew there was a loop hole in the gods' plans."

The younger demigod nodded smugly, eyes dancing with mischief. "Yeah, so like I said we can leave tonight after lights out. Meet me in my cabin with your supplies packed right after dinner and when everyone's sleeping we can shadow travel out of camp."

They all nodded, but Rachel hesitated, biting her lip. "Nico…the prophecy only called for the three of you. I can't leave camp. I don't know how to fight monsters and my aura is just as bright as any of yours. You'll already have a target on your backs without throwing a useless oracle into the equation."

Jason looked at them, his expression softening. "You're not useless Rachel; in fact you're probably the toughest of all of us. And as far as I can tell you are just as important to this as we are. I think you have to come with us."

She smiled shyly at him, blushing at his praise. Percy nudged her and waggled his eyebrows when Jason turned away from them again. She scowled and flipped him off. Nico chortled and came to Rachel's aid when Percy began poking her relentlessly in her side. Jason joined in the wrestling match, the three of them ganging up on the son of Poseidon effortlessly. They continued laughing and taunting each other, unaware that just in the shadow of the trees a shadow stood, watching them silently.

* * *

That night they gathered in Nico's cabin, packed and restless. Percy was not keen to shadow travel again, but it was certainly faster than going cross country to L.A to reach the underworld. He locked hands with Rachel and Jason, Nico right across from him. He focused on those dark eyes to ground himself as the shadows closed in. He searched for the light that had been burning in them that afternoon, for the boy that he'd come to care for. Nico met his eyes and for a second Percy thought he saw the same emotions echoed in the irises, but all too soon the darkness had claimed them.

* * *

**Author's notes: I think I went on feels overload in this chapter, but who cares? Finally we are going to get some action in the next chapter, because I've starved you all enough I think. As usual please review, because that makes it easier for me as a writer. Weird I know, but go with it. Enjoy!1 **


End file.
